Bad Things
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: MMG have some...interesting fun. SLASH!


**Story Title:** Bad Things

**Story Type: **Slash, Horror, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. They belong to TNA, themselves and possibly each other.

**Warnings: **Slash, Vampires, Blood

**A/N: **So, I've been doing a lot of MMG fic lately. Well, this one dedicated to: . Hope it lives up to your standards, lmao. The title comes from the ficlet I did for the MMG iPod Shuffle; it's from the same AU as that. I expanded on it to make a short fic. This is smutty, yummy and maybe just a little bit dark. Oh, and for anyone wondering, this isn't the same AU as 'Mine'. Enjoy, peeps.

Alex lead the girl out of the bar, not even paying attention to what she was saying to him. He was eager to get back to the room where Chris was waiting for them.

As they walked down the road, the girl giggled and wrapped an arm around Alex's waist. Alex hated when people he didn't know touched him like that, but he wasn't a baby any more; he knew how to play the game better then anyone. He smiled down at her and put his arm over her shoulders.

When they got to the motel, Alex led her to the rooms furthest from the main building. With his senses in overdrive, he was ready to go now and he could feel his body start tensing for what he knew was going to happen.

They finally made it inside the room and Alex let her back him into the closed door. Glancing over her shoulder, he could see Chris in the far corner of the room; the dim lights enough to hide him from the girl in Alex's arms.

Alex let her kiss him, let her hands roam over body. Yeah, Alex might hate it but he knew how to play the game. And he wanted the prize that was at the end of this one.

He took control of the kiss; it was easy to get the girl under his spell. Chris told him, all the time, that he had the most talented mouth in the fucken country and it was nothing for Alex to get her so wrapped up in him that she didn't notice the other man, even when he came out of the shadows to watch Alex maneuver her towards the bed.

Alex pushed her onto the bed, intent now on getting through this part to get where he wanted to be. It only took him a few minutes to get her clothes off. By now, he was practically panting at the thought of what was coming up. He stood up, his eyes searching for Chris.

Chris licked his lips, his fangs glinting briefly under the motel lighting. Alex saw him and grinned, stripping out of his pants before jumping back onto the bed, kneeling in between the thighs of the human girl lying there.

Alex leaned over, running his fangs over her carotid artery. She moaned, too blissed out to realize what was about to happen. Chris finished walking across the room until he was standing by the head board, staring down at Alex. Alex raised his head, and with a snarl he lunged at the girls neck, Chris grabbing her wrists and holding them down.

The girl screamed, trying to move, but Alex's weight kept her lower body pinned to the bed and Chris's hands kept her from moving her upper body. Alex pulled back, blood dripping down his chin, his face smeared with it. Rising to his knees, he leaned over, sharing a deep kiss with Chris.

When they both pulled back, Chris licked his lips mixing the girl's blood with the taste that was uniquely Alex's. His eyes black with lust, Alex looked down at the girl who was only moaning weakly now.

"Bad things, Chris," he murmured, his gaze going back to his mate's. "Very bad things." Chris smirked and leaning further down, he lapped at the wound in the girls neck, like cat with a saucer of milk. "Only with you, babe." Chris said, his voice husky with love and blood lust, sharing another kiss with Alex.

Alex started working his way down her body, biting her until she started struggling again. Weakly this time, but it was enough to get Chris to let go of her arms and crawl on the bed next to Alex.

Together they bit and drank from the girl until there was nothing left. Chris looked at his mate; his pupils blown from the combined blood lust and the desire for Chris into one intangible thing that was as necessary to him as air had once been.

Chris was just as needy; he could smell Alex's scent mixed with the scent of the blood was enough to send him over the edge he had been teetering on.

He picked the body up and tossed her to the side, not even bothering to look at it when it landed. She had served her purpose and now she mattered as much as a candy bar wrapper would to a human toddler.

Chris stared at Alex, the blood that was smeared across his face making Chris's mouth water. His eyes followed the blood trail that was written all over Alex''s body like a visual aphrodisiac.

It was smeared all over his chest and down his stomach. Chris and Alex stayed kneeling, staring at each other across the small space between them. Both their fangs were fully extended, resting on their lower lips, their eyes completely black.

Chris tackled Alex onto the blood soaked sheets and after a brief struggle that was more for show then a real bid for control, Chris had Alex pinned to the bed and took his mouth in a fierce kiss that left both of them panting and lightly bleeding from the marks their fangs had each left on the others mouth.

He moved down to Alex's throat, licking at the blood until he could see the white skin underneath it. He left bite marks all across Alex's chest, most of them bleeding. Alex groaned and pulled Chris up for another brutal kiss.

"Now," Alex hissed, unwilling to wait any longer. He needed Chris to fuck him, and he needed it now. "Fuck, Chris. I can't wait."

Chris smirked; he loved when Alex begged. He put both of Alex's legs over his shoulders, bracing his weight on his hands. He shifted his hips just enough and then thrust into Alex, grinning darkly at the small scream that left Alex's throat.

He didn't bother waiting for Alex to adjust to him; Chris didn't want to waste time and he knew Alex could take it. In fact, the way Alex was groaning and cursing, let Chris know that he was just fine with the way things were going.

Chris knew he wasn't going to last much longer; the blood, the position Alex was in -bent in half, which always made Alex feel even tighter then usual- Alex's scent, the thrill of the attack, it was building up. He rolled his hips the way he knew Alex liked, hitting Alex's prostrate at every pass. Alex moaned, his hands fisting in the bloody sheets beneath them.

Chris moved his hand and wrapped it around Alex's dick, leaving blood on him as he started pumping Alex. After only a few minutes, Chris could feel Alex tighten around him. Seconds later, Alex cam, shooting cum all over himself and Chris's hand.

Chris growled and thrust into even harder, completely losing control. When he could feel the familiar tightening in his groin he bit Alex's shoulder. Hard enough that If Alex had been human, Chris would have bit right through the bone.

Alex just groaned, the pained pleasure making him shudder.

When Chris finished he pulled back, lapping at the blood coming from the wound in Alex's shoulder. He smiled at the whimpering noise coming from Alex; he pulled out and collapsed next to his mate. Alex sighed happily, rolling over onto his side; the approaching dawn was making him tired.

Chris followed, spooning up behind him and wrapping an arm around Alex's waist and tangling their legs together.

As the sun came up, both their eyes closed a whispered 'Love you' the last words spoken. For now, the two of them were sated and content, and they rested easily, secure in the safety they had in each other.


End file.
